Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 2
Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 2 Plot Bella, who has just given birth, awakens from her human-to-vampire transformation and is introduced to her daughter Renesmee. The rest of the Cullens and Jacob stay nearby, and when Jacob acts possessively towards Renesmee, Bella learns he has imprinted on her, making her furious until Jacob explains what imprinting is. Meanwhile, Bella's father, Charlie, has been trying to contact the Cullens for updates on Bella's health. Carlisle comes to believe that they have to leave Forks, Washington to protect their identities - especially because of Charlie. Jacob, desperate not to lose Renesmee, visits Charlie and tells him that Bella is alive and well, but had to change in order to get better. Jacob also tells Charlie he doesn't live in the world he thinks he lives in, but says nothing about vampires. He then phases into his wolf form. Charlie then visits the Cullen house and meets Renesmee, believing she is a niece of Edward's whom Bella and Edward adopted. Afterward, the Cullens are able to stay in Forks. Several months pass with Carlisle monitoring Renesmee's rapid growth. On an outing in the woods, a bitter Irina sees Renesmee from a distance and assumes she's an immortal child without asking any questions. Immortal children were vampires who were changed in childhood, and because they could not be trained nor restrained, they destroyed entire villages. They were eventually executed, as were the parents who created them, and the creation of such children outlawed. Irina goes to the Volturi to report what she has seen. Alice sees the Volturi and Irina coming to kill the Cullens, and instructs the others to gather as many witnesses as they can to testify that Renesmee is not an immortal child. The Cullens begin to summon witnesses, such as the Denali family. One of the Denali, Eleazar, later discovers that Bella has a special ability: a powerful mental shield which had protected her from Edward's mind reading even when she was human, and which she is taught to extend to protect others from vampire powers. As some of their potential witnesses are attacked and prevented from supporting the Cullens, Carlisle and Edward realize they may have to fight the Volturi. Their witnesses ultimately agree to stand with them in battle, having realized the Volturi increased their Guard by falsely accusing covens of crimes, destroying them and then recruiting the vampires with gifts. The Volturi arrive prepared for battle, led by Aro, who is eager to obtain the gifted members of the Cullen coven as part of his Guard. Aro is allowed to touch Renesmee, and is convinced that she is not an immortal child. Irina is brought forth and takes full responsibility for her mistake, leading to her immediate death. Aro still insists that Renesmee may pose a risk in the future, validating his claim that battle is necessary. Before any violence, Alice shares with Aro her vision of the battle that is to come, during which both sides sustain heavy casualties, including Aro, who would also die. Aro believes her, giving Alice and Jasper an opportunity to reveal their witness, Nahuel (a half-mortal half-vampire just like Renesmee). The witness proves that he is not a threat, supporting the notion that Renesmee is not a threat. The Volturi unhappily leave, explaining that there will be no battle today. Back at the Cullen home, Alice glimpses the future, seeing Edward and Bella together with Jacob and a fully matured Renesmee also together. Edward reads Alice's mind and feels relieved that Renesmee has Jacob to protect her. Alone in the meadow, Bella pushes her mental shield away and finally allows Edward to see into her mind, showing him every moment she and Edward shared together and the two share a kiss after Bella telling Edward, "Nobody has ever loved anybody as much as I love you", and both Edward and Bella say they will love each other and be together forever. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of Breaking Dawn Part 2/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series